


Unfortunately For Uncle Loki

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Thor, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Magic-Users, Modi son of Jane Foster, Protective Thor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki meets his nephew for the first and... possibly hundreth time. He's not sure, but it's pretty irratating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunately For Uncle Loki

**Author's Note:**

> I am really enjoying writing Modi, he's like a combination of the boys I support at work.  
> I also like to troll Loki without mercy.

It took a moment before Loki realised he was being watched. Well, more so than usual. He had a retinue of guards who were stationed near his quarters, patrolling gently, to ensure he stayed put. No, he felt something stare so intensly he could practically feel it on his skin. He turned, cautiously, and saw a little boy, barely into his third century, with a mess of dark blonde locks and huge dark eyes that looked familiar. 

‘May I help you?’

The boy just stared from the doorway.

‘How did you get past the guards?’

Still nothing. Loki noted that the child was crouched on the floor like a toad and idly flicking his ear. He’d normally dismiss such a stance as that of an idle, stupid boy who was thinking of nothing, but that  _ stare _ …

‘Young man,’ Loki got up from his chair and walked over, slowly ‘you really should leave or else…’

He knelt down to the little boy’s level and met his stare ‘I will turn you into a rat and eat you.’

It took a half minute for the boy to react and to Loki’s surprise and intense annoyance, he just laughed. Loudly, high pitched and began to crawl away like a spider until he was out of Loki’s reach. Loki glared ‘I wasn’t joking child, if you don’t stop-’

‘I did stop.’

The sudden speech almost made him jump. It came from just behind him. He turned slowly and met the same child, now standing, looking older- practically in adolescence, and resuming that look. Loki observed him closely and tried to pinpoint where he had seen that gaze before because he would swear up and down that he had seen it a long time ago. 

‘How did you do that?’ Loki asked, flatly.

‘The same way you do,’ the boy replied, matter of factly. 

‘I very much doubt that,’ Loki stalked towards him ‘who are you?’

He looked away now and walked towards the balcony that overlooked Asgard, before Loki could stop him, he seemed to fade into the foreground and disappear in a shimmer of blue light. After an angry moment where Loki growled at the spot the child had once been, he heard marching towards the door. Guards flanked a central figure who stood before the door. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

‘Hello brother,’ Loki said, as calmly as he could ‘nice of you to stop by.’

Thor looked as though he’d punch the smirk off Loki’s face any moment, but Loki was more than used to that look. 

‘Where is he?’ Thor snarled.

Loki scoffed ‘If you’d be a tad more specific-’

_ ‘Loki _ .’

He sighed ‘I have no idea who you’re talking about.’

Thor looked considerably older, more tired, that Loki had seen him. He’d heard that the mortal had succumbed to… well, being mortal, some time ago. Was he still in mourning? He admired his brother’s stubbornness. A little.

‘Modi has gone missing,’ Thor strode towards him ‘and if you’ve touched one hair upon his head-’

‘Who’s that?’ Loki asked, genuinely.

‘Oh come now!’ Thor spat ‘You think I am a complete fool- no do not answer that.’

‘You make it too easy for me brother.’

‘My son,’ Thor said ‘Modi, I must find him… he’s… vulnerable.’

Loki frowned ‘You… have a son?’

‘Indeed,’ Thor paused ‘you didn’t know?’

 

For the briefest of moments, Thor actually looked apologetic, but it passed so quickly Loki thought he must’ve imagined it. 

‘You didn’t think to tell me,’ Loki pointed out ‘I hear most things but… not this. Who was the unlucky mother?’

Thunder crashed again and Loki met his brother’s eye and coughed ‘Just asking.’

‘I’ll have the guards doubled here until he is found,’ Thor glanced around the room ‘in the meantime, they will search this place.’

‘Be my guest,’ Loki waved an arm ‘by all means.’

He sat glumly as the pride of Asgard tore through his possessions for a solid hour, turning up nothing. He thought about making some jibe to Thor about having someone clean up, but he saw the look of fear and panic in his brother’s face and decided against it. Thor was a frantic, desperate father looking for his child. Even Loki had his limits. 

‘They’ll stay outside,’ he said, still looking daggers at Loki ‘do not move brother and if you see my son just… make him stay in one spot-  _ without harming him _ .’

‘Very well,’ Loki rolled his eyes ‘I’m not a total monster Thor.’

‘I’ll be the judge of that,’ Thor muttered under his breath, stalking out the room without so much as a backward glance.

‘Good to see you too brother,’ Loki mumbled and went to pour himself a drink. 

He came face to face with the boy again. The young one who was now sitting in a ‘W’ and staring at a pattern on the leg of the table.

‘Ah,’ he said, under his breath ‘you must be Modi.’

Modi’s eyes widened and he looked up at him.

‘I am your Uncle Loki,’ he whispered, mindful of the guards ‘and I suggest you find your father. He’s out of his mind with worry.’

‘He’s right.’

Loki spat wine across the room ‘What in the name of the Nine is going on?!’

He saw the other boy, the older one, the  _ same child _ , who spoke in a flat, formal tone.

‘Come on, you must go and find Pabbi,’ he said, looking around Loki. The little boy’s eyes lit up and he ran out of the room, passing the guards, calling ‘Pabbi’ over and over. Loki froze in horror. 

Thor would think he concealed the child in his rooms and lied to him.

‘Don’t worry Uncle,’ the older boy said ‘I’ll make sure no one finds out I was here.’

‘Dare I even ask?’ Loki practically collapsed with relief, he couldn’t help it ‘How is it you are able to traverse time?’

‘I am a son of Thor,’ the boy said, matter of factly ‘and of Jane Foster. I understand things. I have magic.’

‘Well, clearly,’ Loki had a moment of clarity ‘I thought I recognised you.’

‘You hurt my mother once, or tried to, so I should probably hate you.’

‘I’ll have you know,’ Loki straightened up ‘that she gave as good as she got.’

‘Hmm,’ Modi shrugged ‘I’ll take your word for it.’

The boy sounded like a learned mage and it made Loki feel angry and painfully nostalgic all at once.

‘So, how are you to convince your father that I did not kidnap you in jest?’

‘The guards didn’t see me enter or leave, I was wondering in and out of the visible plane, though I did not realise it and was not able to do it again until very recently… in my time,’ Modi explained ‘so I’ll need to find my younger self and get him back to his rooms. Father’s fretting.’

‘That’s an understatement if ever I heard one,’ Loki met his nephew’s gaze ‘well, I must commend you on your skill Modi Thorsson.’

‘Actually, it’s Fosterson,’ Modi corrected. 

‘Of course it is.’

‘And thank you. I’ll be leaving.’

‘Thank you for the visit.’

‘There’ll be more.’

‘Oh joy to the all the Norns, lucky me.’

Modi didn’t react and simply walked through him, disappearing again like so much vapour. 

 

Loki took in his surroundings and decided, after everything, he’d earned himself a long drink. 


End file.
